The Robbery of an Old Life
by Jazzy P
Summary: Eponine loves Marius. Marius thinks he loves Cosette, but he always thinks about another girl. Could he love this girl instead of Cosette? ME pairing


A/N: This is my first fan fic. This is a Marius/Eponine fic. If you don't like this pairing, you won't like this story. I'm sorry if I turned Eponine into a Mary-sue, but she's my favorite character and it's hard not to. I also happen to be little unique since I'm like the only person in the world who likes Marius. That's right. I actually like Marius. *cowers in corner as anti-Marius people come to point and laugh at her* I don't like Cosette though and that will be very obvious when she comes into the story. Anyway let the story begin.

Disclaimer: If I owned Les Mis, I would be rich and would be too busy sitting in my indoor hot tub or bowling in my basement to write fan fiction, but I write fan fiction. Therefore I do not own Les Misè rables. 

****

The Robbery of an Old Life

By Jazzy P

Eponine awoke the same way that morning as she had for the past 2 weeks: cold, shivering, and mad that she didn't die in her sleep. The past 2 weeks were hell for her. She had done nothing that made her deserve to be in jail. It's not like she volunteered to stand in the snow barefoot and watch for the law. Plus she was still a minor and minors don't belong in jail. 

Eponine glanced over at her sister, Azelma. "Lucky," she thought. "She's the one who gets to sleep and not have to think about that night." Eponine tried to go back to sleep in order to avoid the enduring pain of being in jail, but she couldn't. She stared at the ceiling wondering how many times she could count the ceiling tiles before she would go insane. "1,2,3,4,5-." Eponine stopped abruptly upon hearing laughter coming from the other side of the room. 

"Yer countin' those again? I know there's nothin' to do in jail, but come on! Ceiling tiles are only meant to be counted so many times." 

Obviously, Azelma had woken up. 

As soon as Azelma made Eponine stop counting ceiling tiles, she got down off her bed. She stared to crawl underneath it. "Watch for the law, Eponine," she shouted as she crawled. Soon the sound of digging filled the cell. 

Eponine tried to concentrate on watching for the law, but she couldn't. Her thoughts kept distracting her. She was thinking about the man she had fallen in love with: Monsieur Marius.

********************************

Marius was content at Courfeyrac's flat. Thoughts of his beloved Ursula, or whatever her name was, filled his head. But besides his beloved, he thought about another girl too much for his liking. The other girl was daughter of the man he was forever to repay: Thè nardier. Her name was Eponine. Marius learned this by looking through the hole in his wall. She wasn't beautiful. She was far from it. Her hair was tangled and looked as if it was never brushed. She was so thin, the outline of her skeleton was visible. She was missing a few teeth and yet, Marius seemed almost certain she was beautiful at one time. This was how he saw her in his thoughts and dreams. Beautiful like his Ursula not ugly like her sister. 

Marius had also become aware of the fact that she didn't like doing what her father made her do. Eponine didn't even search his room to see if he was there. She could have easily found him if she had listened to his heavy breathing and followed the sound. Instead, she just glared into the mirror and lied to her father as he questioned her findings. Eponine was in search of his Ursula's address just because she wanted him to be happy. Marius had come to believe the Eponine was a little in love with him, but he didn't care. He wasn't even slightly disgusted by it. Actually, it made him kind of happy to know she had taken a liking to him.

Marius awoke with a smile upon his face this morning. He had been dreaming about Eponine. In his dream, she told him she thought he was handsome just like she did 2 weeks ago on the day they met. Why this dream made him smile was an enigma to Marius.

********************************

"' Ponine?!? ' Ponine?!? Can you ' ear me? Eponine Thè nardier, answer me!" Azelma shouted at her sister who happened to be smiling. "' Ponine, do you realize that yer SMILING? Cauz well it ain't right to smile in JAIL!! EPONINE!"

Eponine left her trance upon hearing her name for the fourth time. "What? Oh! Were you talkin' to me ' Zelma?"

"No, I wasn't. I was just talking to my self, and I shouted your name cauz I felt like it." Azelma answered rolling her eyes. 

"Sorry. I was distracted."

'Let me guess why. Thinkin' bout our little neighbor Monsieur Marius again? Well don't! Cauz if we don't get out of ' ere, you'll never see ' im again. So just watch for the law. I'm almost done digging, but I'll gladly let you do it if you wanna. Me ' ands ' urt as it is and the injury ain't ' elpin'. Father's gonna be so proud of us if we escape."

"Key word: if."

"Eponine! Be positive. It's all goin' good."

Eponine and Azelma, being of Thè nardier descent let alone humans, had no desire to stay in jail. They wanted to escape. Since the first day Azelma was thrown in jail, she had been digging a tunnel that would lead outside of the prison to the free world. Fortunately, her "room" was the last one in the hall meaning she only had to dig under one wall not many. But being the only one occupying her cell, Azelma wasn't able to see if guards were coming while she was digging. Azelma had been close to being caught so many times that she almost gave up. As soon as she heard that Eponine had been caught, Azelma gained new hope for escape. But unfortunately for her hope, Eponine wasn't the same girl she was before.

Eponine didn't have the same keenness as before. She was constantly in thought. Azelma didn't have to ponder what brought about her change for a second. She knew in an instant. Eponine had fallen in love. Azelma noticed how Eponine's mood quickly when their neighbor passed them on the stairs. Eponine went from a pissy, I hate life mood to a smiley, happy, isn't life beautiful mood in 1 second flat. Azelma knew she would no longer be of any help to their escape. Once a person falls in love, their old self dies and a new self is born. Eponine would never be the same Eponine Azelma grew to know and love ever again.

********************************

"Courfeyrac, can I borrow 5 francs?" Marius questioned Courfeyrac hoping he would say yes.

"Again?!?" Courfeyrac answered with a smirk. "So please tell me my dear friend Marius, where do you find all your whores?"

Marius would have been shocked by this remark if it hadn't been Courfeyrac who said it.

"It's not for whores!" Marius shouted back angrily. "It's for my own personal business."

"Which is?"

"None of you business!"

"Marius come on! We're friends and friends tell each other everything." Courfeyrac added a pout to this remark for added affect.

"Fine! You win! It's for this man's rent."

"Does he have a daughter?" Courfeyrac asked Marius in the same way a detective might question a suspect.

"Actually he has 2."

"Wow, Marius. You are definitely more of a man than I thought. I mean I, Monsieur new mistress every month, have never even been in a threesome before."

"COURFEYRAC!!"

"What?"

"Just because I pay this man's rent doesn't mean I sleep with his daughters! I mean come on. Is that all you think about? First of all Courfeyrac, haven't you heard of doing something nice for someone without getting LAID in return? Second, just because you sleep with every girl you meet doesn't mean I do!" Marius hadn't been this angry since he left his grandfather's house.

Marius' words produced no effect whatsoever on Courfeyrac. He simply smiled and said, "Do you love one of his daughters?"

"I don't think so."

"I want a yes or no answer young man."

"I don't love the younger one."

"What about the older one?" 

"Um…," Marius was at a lost for words. He wanted to say no, but he couldn't. He thought about the oldest one of the man's daughters, Eponine, all the time and she is always in his dreams. Marius was confused.

"Here you go, Marius," Courfeyrac told Marius handing him 5 francs. "Just take the money. You look too confused to be tortured anymore. But mind you, if I find out your lying, you better tell me what it's like to be in a threesome."

The money in Marius' hand no longer seemed needed. Courfeyrac words were unknown to him. Marius just stood transfixed, his mind ablaze with questions. "Am I paying Thè nardier's rent because of his daughter, Eponine?" "Do I love Eponine?" He kept telling himself no, but one part of him was telling the other the part of to stop lying. Besides his beloved, the only other person who ever crossed his mind was Eponine and lately she was the dominant thought. He either fell asleep with her image in his mind or awoke seeing it. But if he did love Eponine, then why did God make him fall in love with "Ursula" first and in such a romantic way; by a glance. 

At the end of his inner struggles, Marius knew his answer. He loves Eponine and he had to find her before she found "Ursula's" address or it would be too late to tell her how he feels.

***********************

Chapter one is now over and it's time for you to tell me what you think, but no flames. If you didn't like my story, don't review. 


End file.
